Our Perfect Mask
by Soren Shinigami
Summary: A cute little oneshot of Fushimi and Misaki. Rated T for language. Hope you enjoy!


**Hey I'm back! Sorry for the long delay! This is a little oneshot from K Project! Recently watched it and I loved it! I do have more shippings besides these two so let me know if you would like another oneshot. Can't wait for season two! Anyways enjoy!**

 **Written by Soren Shinigami. I do not own K Project.**

Our Perfect Mask

I'd say we have almost everyone fooled…I think...

My name is Saruhiko Fushimi. You can call me Fushimi. I'm a member of Scepter 4. Originally I was a part of HOMRA. Why did I leave? Because I wanted power. Power is all I care about…

Well…besides someone else…

I won't deny it, although HE insists on this mask for his own reasons.

And so this mask of his gets placed on for the sake of "trying to hide the truth."

Throughout the day I work on my reports and investigations while he roams the streets beating almost everything that manages to piss him off. Which sometimes means I'm sent to force him to keep the peace. He's so high strung that we end up fighting a lot. He always insists he'll defeat me for the sake of restoring the HOMARA pride.

Every day seems to be like this but it's the _nights_ that I look forward to the most.

Making sure no one follows me I walk to a different part of town. One side that neither the Red Clan or the Blue Clan owns.

Walking down the streets I head up to my apartment. Upon reaching the door I got out my keys and unlocked the door. Turning the knob I step inside.

"Welcome home…Saru"

My darling little lover is standing in front of me wearing his adorable little apron. Taking off my shoes and walking up to him I hug him to death.

"Good to be home…

Mi

sa

ki~"

His reaction is always the cutest. He blushes and his entire face turns red.

"I-idiot! Don't call me that!"

"Why? It's such an adorable name…

Mi

sa

ki~"

"Stop it!"

"Fine fine, so what's for dinner?"

"You know, you could help around the house more"

"I'm sorry but I'm very busy"

"I am busy too!"

"With what? All you do with your little HOMRA gang is only cause me trouble and give me more work."

Misaki glared at me threatenly and went back into the kitchen. I sighed and went to our living room and slumped down on one of the couches. I picked up one of the picture frames we had on the coffee table and stared at it. It was one of the better days we had. It was a picture of me and him before I left HOMRA. I can't blame him for being mad at me. I was the one who left him alone but I have my reasons and I didn't regret it. The only thing was, I counted on Misaki ready to let me go at that point. I was the one who was ready to leave him but yet...

"Here"

A plate of spaghetti was placed on the table in front of me.

"MISAKI!" I tacked him and held him tight, rubbing my cheek on his.

"H-hey! What are you doing?! You stupid monkey!"

"You're so cute! You remembered my favorite food!"

He sighed in annoyance "Of course I do, we fucking LIVE together for crying out loud. Plus you ALWAYS ask me for that"

I smiled and sat back down on the couch and started to eat his delicious cooking. I ate in silence until Misaki spoke up.

"…Saru?"

"Hmm?"

"…why?"

"Why what?"

"You know what I mean!" he sounded dead serious and deep down, I knew what he was referring to.

"…you know why"

"But…were you happy to leave us? HOMRA? The gang?...Me?"

"…to be honest, there was only one thing I regretted leaving"

"Really? What was it?"

"…you. I know it's cliché but it's the truth. You were the only thing that made me second guess myself. I almost threw that away. I was ready to leave you behind to give myself power. But you found the solution that night…"

 _The newly burned mark on my chest felt wonderful. I felt liberated and yet, completely alone._

 _"_ _Saru! You damn bastard you think you could play with my feelings and break my heart?!"_

 _"…_ _Misaki…"_

 _"_ _Shut up!" he started to cry and he punched me weakly on the chest where my mark was. "You liar. You goddamn liar. You said you wouldn't leave me. You promised!"_

 _"…_ _This isn't your path to follow"_

 _"_ _Then you think it's ok to toss me aside?! Don't I matter to you?!"_

 _"_ _Of course you d-"_

 _"_ _Shut up!"_

 _"…_ _Misaki…I'm sorry. But I meant every word I said. I truly love you"_

 _"_ _Then stay with me"_

 _"_ _Huh?"_

 _"…_ _we'll find a place…somewhere where no one can find us…somewhere where the clans don't own…please…I can't lose you"_

 _"…_ _alright" I pulled him close to me and I wiped his tears. This would be the start of our secret life…_

Misaki was asleep on the couch next to me and I turned off the TV. Nothing was interesting lately. The Red King was still causing problems and the Blue King was still keeping the peace. I looked down on Misaki's sleeping face. Here we were proof of two completely different worlds, both able to coexist and even worse, fall in love. I picked up the sleeping Misaki and took him to the bedroom. I tucked him in and I got in bed with him. Kissing his cheek and whispering "good night" I too fell asleep.

Tomorrow that mask will be worn again.


End file.
